User blog:Kinotherapy/Rixon, the Battle-Scarred Veteran
Abilities Rixon's basic attacks and Scar enemies for 8 seconds. Rixon gains a stack of Battle Sense whenever a Scarred enemy minion or large monster is killed by an allied champion, up to maximum of |Based on Noxian Standard's rank}} stacks, and immediately gains the maximum amount of stacks whenever a Scarred enemy champion dies by any means. |description2 = Battle Sense stacks passively grant Rixon }} and per stack, up to a maximum of |Based on Noxian Standard's rank}} bonus movement speed}}}} and |Based on Noxian Standard's rank}} bonus range}}. Attacking an enemy champion consumes all stacks of Battle Sense, dealing an additional }} and granting Rixon for each stack consumed. If 5 or more stacks were consumed, the target is for seconds. }} Rixon hurls a knife in the target direction that deals }} to all enemies hit, reduced by 50% against , and lodges in the first enemy champion hit, bleeding them and them by 40% decaying over 2 seconds. The impact damage against champions, bleed damage and strength of the slow are each increased by 10% for each non-champion enemy hit, up to a 50% increase after hitting 5 enemies. |description2 = }} Basic attacks by champions wedge the knife deeper, resetting the strength of duration of the bleed and slow for a maximum total duration of 5 seconds. |leveling = |Max Knife Damage| }} |Max Bleed Per Second| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 | }} Rixon whips target allied champion, them for seconds and granting them }} for as long as the shield holds. The shield rapidly decays while the target stands still or changes direction. |description2 = Tough Love can be self-cast at the cost of }} |description3 = }} Casting Tough Love on an champion them and releases a shockwave that briefly nearby enemies. |leveling= }} %|ms}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana (+ health|health}} to self-cast) |range = 550 }} Rixon to target Scarred enemy champion or monster and it for 4 seconds, identifying 3 Weak Spots on it for the duration that cause the next three basic attacks on it by an allied champion to be partially converted to . Rixon's attacks on the target benefit from the half of the damage conversion without consuming the Weak Spots. The effect ends early if the target moves 600 units from Rixon or if either Rixon or the target dies. |description2=Once one Weak Spot has been struck, the other Weak Spots can't be struck by other champions. If an allied champion strikes all three Weak Spots, that ally becomes for 6 seconds and Target Practice is put on a 3 second |description3 = grants }} that ignores the attack speed cap, and causes basic attacks to Scar enemies as well as deal an addition and heal for the same amount. |leveling = }} }} }} |cooldown = 14 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Battle Sense's cap is increased. Additionally, Rixon passively generates stacks of Battle Sense after a few seconds out of combat with champions. |description2 = Rixon to raise a banner over seconds, retaining his ability to move but becoming unable to use abilities or basic attacks for the duration. Upon completing the channel, Rixon grants to all other allied champions in a large radius around him for a duration. Invisible allies gain }} and Noxian Initiative for as long as they remain invisible and for 1 second afterwards. Allies that take any action other than moving while invisible end the effect. At the end of the duration, or upon reactivating Noxian Standard, all allied champions break invisibility and Rixon gains Noxian Initiative for 4 seconds. |description3 = Noxian Initiative grants bonus range on the next basic attack and causes the attacker to into basic attack range of their target, dealing bonus and Scarring their target. |leveling = }} }} |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = % of target's current health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} Category:Custom champions